People of the Heaoinnighléafhenóigéaoith in An Gléaoin Gáidhneilóidh on Gléaoinnenoileun Tribe
The People of the Heaoinnighléafhenóigéaoith in An Gléaoin Gáidhneilóidh on Gléaoinnenoileun Tribe is a tribe of mostly living in the Heaoinnighléafhenóigéaoith cave system on Gléaoinnenoileun in Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. They are considered an and are classified as a confederately recognised tribe even though no official contact exists between the tribe and any modern government. Sightings of members of the tribe are rare and often hostile, with warriors guarding entrances to what is presumed to be the main living area of the tribe and killing tresspassers on sight. It is thought the tribe has the ability to make fire. Their language remains unclassified. The People were officially recognised as a tribe by the Confederation in 1970. History Early history The three ancient duchies of Gléaoinnenoileun, the Duchies of Ammariag, Eoereithliag and Neaithrinnliag have all separately reported as early as 100 BC the presence of people in the cave system of the An Gléaoin Gáidhneilóidh Valley. According to the sources, the people were hostile back then as well and guarded the entrances well. The Duchy of Eoereithliag records an exploration mission in 2 AD which is said to have entered the cave system by sneaking past the guards, but has never returned. No contact was established between the people and the Duchies. Middle Ages During the existence of the Kingdom of Gléaoinnenoileun, several more attempts to contact the people have been made. These attempts all failed and often resulted in casualties. An attempt to kill the people in 721 AD also had no effect. Since then, the people have been left mostly alone. Current history Recently, and especially after 1970 when the tribe was confederately recognised, tourists and missionaries have tried contacting the people. All these attempts have resulted in deaths or disappearings. Population The total population is unknown. Observations over eight months of the entrance's guards have shown a total of 51 confirmed guards taking turns. Extrapolations and estimates range between 100 to over 2,000 individuals. As guards can be both male and female it is believed that they form a gender-equal society. Characteristics Observations of the guards by anthropologists have shown that the people are very pale and white, an indication that they probably spend most, if not all of their time outside of the sun. They wear clothes made out of fur, suggesting that they hunt down furry creatures living within the cave system. Observed cuisine seems to mostly consist of dried, unidentified meat, insects, lichens, and several unidentified plants which are either cooked or grilled. That foodstuffs are dried, cooked and grilled has given cause to believe that the people have the ability to make fire. As the guards stand in darkness constantly it is believed that the people's eyes have adjusted to darkness and have become very capable of seeing in dim and unlit environments. Present situation The cave system is officially a part of the Barony of Gléaoinnenoileun within the Earldom of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation, being recognised by the last as an official tribe. It therefore in jure has the right to its own constitution and autonomy. However, as no official contact exists with the tribe and the tribe responds to attempts of contact with deadly counterforce, the people are de facto independent and self-ruling. This situation is not likely to change any time soon. Category:Tribes of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation